Water and Earth, make good mudpies and sweethearts
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Sequel to Dustin and baby Tori. So like the fairy tale they lived happily ever after? Not with their luck. Complete
1. Beginnings

Sequel to Dustin and baby Tori. As I intended the other one to be a love story, and somehow the baby stole the story. So here is the sequel.

Dustin was lying on the sofa watching motocross on Tori's tv. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner. It had been two months since that day when Tori had first kissed him, and he had tasted heaven. Two months of bless. He didn't know why she had chosen him, he knew his limits. Knew he wasn't as strong a fighter as Hunter, or as smart as Cam, or as fast a rider as Blake. But he had his good points so Tori had told him, that to her he was perfect in every way. He smiled and wondered what her parents were going to say when they were told, or his for that matter.

Tori came into the living room, and leaned over the back of the sofa, and Dustin leaned up and their lips met briefly. "Dustin, I need some mushrooms, and garlic. Can you go get us some?" He glanced at the tv and then back at her and smiled.

"No problem, I'll hurry to the store and come right back. Anything else?" He got off the comfortable sofa and stood up. He reached behind him to check to see if he had his wallet, finding it there.

"No that is all. Got everything else. Thanks Dustin, I know you wanted to see that championship. But with our parents coming for dinner, well it has to be perfect." He put his arm around her waist.

"I know, I am worried about what your dad is going to do to me. He wont like me anymore." Tori smiled at him.

"Oh Dustin, dad always liked you. He wont do anything but maybe break your leg. It will heal in a few weeks." She ducked her head as he yelped, then he started tickling her, and they fell on the sofa,him on top. He knew all her sensitive spots and he went for them, she was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

A few minutes later, Dustin was downstairs getting on his motorcycle. Hunter and Blake were just riding up from work. Both got off pulled out some stuff from the saddle bags and walked over to him. "Big night huh? Telling the parents. I don't envy you, bro."

"I don't either, sure you don't want us to call you as soon as they come and say its an emergency?"

"Yeah Dustin, Hunter is right, we could. Might keep her dad from sniping ya." Dustin winced, in imaginary pain. So did the brothers when they thought of what Blake said.

"No, I have to do this for Tori, and I had better hurry and get the mushrooms, and garlic. So she can finish dinner." He started the bike and pulled on his helmet. "But thanks anyway guys." He roared off, and the brothers headed inside to their apartment in the same building.

"You know bro, I don't envy him. Fathers are dangerous."

"Yeah they can be, but lil bro Dustin has got something worth it all...love and Tori." Blake smiled up at his brother, and nodded. They walked inside with Blake carrying a take out bag, and Hunter had a pizza and large bottle of soda. They were going to watch a movie on tv.

Next day at storm charges Dustin walked in late, and the other boys quickly surrounded him. Pulling him into the back room. Shane looked him over quickly. "I don't see any damage."

"Thats cause they ain't any man." Blake smiled.

"So how did it go? What happened?"

"Well at first they were all is shock. Then they said it sure took us long enough to realise what they had know since we were both two. Then her father got up close to me, looking me dead in the eye. He said that I had better be good to his daughter, not hurt her. He also said if I touched her before I married her. He would geld me." He looked worriedly at his friends. "That old man is tough, and he scared me I. "

"So Dustin, since her father has given you permission, will you ask her now?"

"What do you mean, Blake? Ask her what?"

"That went right over his head. We are talking about proposing. You do want to don't you?" Dustin smiled then, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But not yet. We just started dating."

"Better hurry Bro, before she wakes up and realises who she is with." Dustin's smile vanished as he looked at Shane. Hunter seeing it, threw a fist and struck Shane a glancing blow. Hard enough to bruise his upper arm. "Ow that hurt, I am only kidding him." His expression one of slight anger, but he knew not to tangle with Hunter, he couldn't win. Maybe he shouldn't tease his friend that way. He probably did worry about it, though all knew he didn't need to.

"That wasn't nice." Hunter then turned to his slightly slow friend.

"Don't listen to him. Tori isn't going to leave you. She loves you too much." Dustin smiled at Hunter and started towards the front as the front door opened and a customer entered.

That afternoon, Tori had gone swimming she hadn't taken her board along. She was wearing her favourite bikini. She swam out and was enjoying the water and the exercise. No one was on the beach today and she wondered why. Usually there were others there. She had nothing else to do today, so after washing her van she came down for a swim.

Her thoughts lingered on a certain yellow ranger. She thought of his expressive eyes, that when they looked at her she felt like melting. The touch of his hair, soft silk that she just loved to run her fingers through it. His lips... those full lips... why who needed sweets with those around. She remembered the feel of them on hers. That body, slim yet powerful, she wondered......Ah Tori, don't even go there! She thought to herself, as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.


	2. Water babies can drown

Tori sat there, lost in thought. The waves brushed her feet and the sand shifted beneath her toes. She sat just at the waters edge, unaware of the waves building up and starting towards her. The next thing she knew the waves had hit her, knocking her over and dragging her out to sea. She sputtered, and dragged in a breath half filled with sea water. She tried to swim and found she couldn't. Her head struck something hard and she blacked out, as she drifted away her last thoughts were about Dustin.

Kelly was putting tags on some of the new stock that the boys had just unpacked. She noticed the weather had changed as she looked out the window. It was beginning to look a bit stormy outside. A cold blast of air came in through the open door.

Blake and Hunter were coming out of the back with two more boxes, and were carrying them over to the counter where Dustin was working on a bike. He had a wrench in his hand and was tightening something. He reached up and wiped his forehead and left a streak of oil there. "Well bro, want to go riding after work?"

"Sure Hunter, it's been a few days since we last rode. Want to go to the dunes to ride?" Hunter had that thoughtful look on his face, that was a bit goofy. Blake had often noticed that Hunter had many faces, many expressions. He was an open book.

"Okay, how about we do that. Maybe Dustin would like to go too." Both Bradley brothers looked at him. "Hey Dustin?"

"Yeah, Dudes?" He looked up smiling that warm smile of his.

"Hey my lil bro and I was wondering if you would like to go riding after work, on the dunes with us?"

"Yeah man, sure. I could use a ride, I got an hour or two." He turned back to the bike he was fixing. The brothers turned away. Blake turned and went back to sit down and watch the tv. They had nothing else to do for awhile. Hunter was thirsty and wanted something to drink.

"Hey Kelly, I am going out to get some cold drinks. Want anything else?" The redhead looked up and nodded no. Hunter walked out the front door, just noticing the change in weather. He began to walk down the beach. He would get everyone something to drink, there was a little store nearby.

Walking he saw Tori's van. He stopped and looked around, and saw her towel but no Tori. He looked out at the ocean, and didn't see her blond head out there. He got an uneasy feeling, and then something came over him. He suddenly knew she was in trouble, and he ran jumping into the water and swimming out. He knew just where to head, and he didn't know how he knew it either. The water had grown choppy, and cold. He stopped at a certain spot and dove down into the dark waters. He could see something just below him. He grabbed an arm and pulled and with a powerful kick of his legs he broke the surface. He had Tori, and she was unconscious. He touched her face, and noticed she wasn't breathing.

Hunter moved her head back and began CPR. His lips touched hers and he breathed into her mouth. She didn't move. He turned her and held her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist he gave a swift jerk against her stomach and tried to get rid of the water she had taken in. He did it again, and water spewed from her mouth. The next time he figured he had gotten most of it out. He then tried CPR again, while treading water. "Come on Tori, don't do this! " He tried again, and looked towards the shore. They were getting further out, and no one in sight.

No one will notice that this is short, or that it might never be completed. I had hoped some would like it. I personally like stories with Tori/Dustin or Tori/Hunter in them.


	3. A brief touch of death

Dustin was thinking about his blond sweetheart. He never thought he would find anyone who would love him for himself. He knew most girls would want a guy like Hunter or Blake, or some famous actor. Not a simple guy like himself. Simple things were fine with him, and he didn't need to be something he wasn't. But he knew he wasn't stupid, he was smart just a little slow sometimes. Maybe it was because he didn't always listen too closely to what was being discussed.

Growing up next door to Tori was interesting. All the times they had played super heros, with sheets for capes. To the times when they had played house, yes he had even done that because she had wanted to. Being daddy to her baby doll. The time that one of the kids who lived down the street knocked Tori off her bike, causing her to cry, and Dustin had bit the snot out of him. To the time a girl had put a taped piece of paper on the back of his shirt with the words...idiot on it. Tori had taught that girl the error of her ways. He remembered when she got her first bra, how embarrassed she was, wearing big bulky sweaters, even to the beach. He had not laughed at her. When his voice started cracking, she had dared anyone to laugh at him.

So many memories they shared. He had taken her to their first dance, and he had a crush on her then. He remembered the pain when she started dating a guy she had met on the beach. They were always there for each other, and now he hoped it would always be so. He hoped that they would be together forever. Maybe he was moving fast, but it wasn't as though they didn't know each other. Like where her tiny heart shaped mole was, or his two inch scar from his fall on the ice. There wasn't much they didn't know. Faults and all, they loved each other. If anything happened to her...

Hunter swam holding onto Tori with one arm as he moved towards shore. Cutting through the choppy water. He stood up when he came into shallow water and picked her up. He laid her down on the sand, and began CPR again. "Tori, you aren't going to die! I am tired of losing people I care for, family. Come back!" His voice caught as he called to her, and then went back to breathing for her. He stopped and listened to her heart, which wasn't beating. He began to try to get her heart beating, and doing her breathing. Where was some help he wondered. No one was there when he needed them.

The water washed over touching her legs, the white foam covering her feet. The ocean seemed louder to Hunters ears than ever before. The sky was darkening, clouds rolled, and thunder began to rumble. But he didn't notice, as he continued to try and save Tori.

Dustin suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. He jumped up to his feet and looked around. "Tori!" Shane looked at him oddly. Dustin ran out of the store and down the beach. He saw Hunter bending over Tori and ran towards them."Tori!" Hunter looked up at his friend, and was glad someone had come.

Hunter bent back over Tori and gave her another breath as Dustin fell to his knees beside them, his face filled with anguish, and tears were in his eyes. "Hunter?" Hunter looked up at him, and it tore at him the expression he saw there.

"I don't know, I am trying, help me." Dustin took over the mouth to mouth, as Hunter pumped her chest. Suddenly a cough came from Tori, and both boys stopped and watched her take a deep breath, and they both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Hunter put his hand on Dustins shoulder and squeezed, he was so tired. Dustin pulled Tori into his arms, hugging her to him.

"Tori, babe don't leave me. I love you so much. Heaven doesn't need another angel up there. You leave... I follow you." Hunter knew that Dustin meant those words, and he feared for him if she should ... he couldn't say the word.

"Dustin, we need to get her to the hospital, we can streak there." Dustin looked over at him, and he nodded. He got to his feet, and they both streaked to the nearest hospital. When they stopped in front of the emergency doors, Hunter was swaying on his feet, but he moved beside Dustin who carried Tori inside.

"Help! Somebody, we need help. You got to help my girlfriend. Please, somebody." A nurse and an orderly came running. The orderly taking Tori from Dustin. Dustin followed them, and was stopped by the door. She shook her head at the two boys.

"Sorry boys, you can't go any further. There is some paperwork that needs to be done. I'll let you know something as soon as I can. She turned and closed the door, leaving the boys in the hall. Watching nurses running down the hall, and hearing the ambulance rolling in. They turned and found a couple of plastic chairs and fell into them. A nurse handed Hunter the paperwork, and he passed it to Dustin. Dustin sat there, staring at the pen as though it was something he had never seen before.

"She will make it Dustin. She is a fighter." He squeezed his friends lower arm and offered what comfort he could. He reached for his cell phone and was going to call when he saw it dripping water. It was worthless now. So seeing the phone on the wall next to where they sat, he got up and went over to it, and began to dial a number. He listened to the ringing.

"Hey Blake its Hunter. Somethings happened..." Dustin sat there, still staring off into space.


	4. A fathers comfort

Dustin sat there as time past. shane had taken the paperwork and had completed what he could of it. The rest of the "family" sat around in the waiting room. Cold cups of coffee sat on tables, Cam paced, and Blake kept rolling a magazine up, and then unrolling it again. Shane played with a mini skateboarder, until Hunter grabbed his hand after he kept making noise on the table for the past hour. Shane just looked up and nodded, placing his toy back in his pocket.

"Dustin?" Everyone looked up and saw Mister Brooks standing there. His son never looked up, as he went over and knelt in front of his boy. "Dustin, son." He reached out a callased hand and touched the boys cheek. "Look at me." Dustins head came up, he looked numb, and had tracks of dried tears on his face.

"Dad, it's Tori."

"I know son, that is why I am here. Because I care about both of you."

"She is in surgery right now. Pressure on her brain, they don't know if she will ever wake up. If she doesn't make it, I am going to join her. We'll be together, always."

Listen Dustin, I know how you feel." Dustin looked at his father.

"How? Mom has always been healthy. Nothing like this."

"Hasn't she? Before you were born, your mother caught some kind of virus, she was deathly sick. For months she went down hill. Until the day she had you. The doctors were concerned that her illness might effect you. She was so ill, but she only thought about you. Her baby. She could have gotten rid of you, and she would have gotten better a lot sooner. But she wouldn't." He paused for a moment thinking.

"I remember the doctor telling me, as they took her up that might not see her again. Alive. I have never prayed so much, trying to make deals with God. I thought about suicide too. I couldn't bear to be without her. She was and still is my breath. Then you were born, and she began to recover, slowly. So I do know what you are feeling. There were tears in Mister Brooks eyes as he told the story. Dustin looked up at him, tears beginning to flow anew.

"I never knew that. Is that why I am the way I am?" His father shook his head, and ruffled his dark hair. "Dustin you are just like my mother, you have her eyes too. Some thought her simple too. But she wasn't. One smart woman, she just was happy go lucky. She trusted people, she wanted to believe there was good in everyone. She was much like a butterfly, free going here and there. A dreamer too. When I look at you I see her. She lives in you. There is nothing wrong with you.

"That is so cool, dad." Dustin smiled for the first time. "I never knew that about grandma. I always thought you were ashamed of me."

"Oh Dustin, my boy. I would never be that, nor would your mother." Dustin hugged his father.

Hours past and finally a tall rumpled doctor in green scrubs came through the doors. He walked over to the group of young people sitting around the room.

"Is anyone here for Miss Hanson?"

"I am, I mean we are are. She is my girlfriend. I am Dustin Brookes."

"Well Dustin, your girlfriend, suffered damage to her head, and we had to relieve the pressure building up after she started having seizures. The next 24 hours will be critical. She has not awakened yet."

"But is she going to be alright? Can I see her?"

'I don't know. As I said we will know in time. Yes you can all go see her for a few moments, and you can stay awhile with her. Talk to her, maybe you can pull her back. I know it sometimes helps."

"Thanks doctor, where?"

"314. Take the elevator over there." He was talking to the air, as he saw the elevator doors closing. He shook his head, and headed towards the doctors lounge for some coffee.


	5. a nervous fiance'

Authors Note: Is there something wrong with this story? The pairing perhaps? Since no one is reading it, or its predessor?

Dustin sat at the bedside of his girlfriend. His back hurt from sitting in the straight chair, and his butt had gone to sleep. His right hand held Toris cold one in his. His left he reached up and caressed her cheek, Careful not to touch the large bandage on her head. He didn't think he had any more tears left, he had cried so much already. The others had gone home since the nurses ran them out. Dustin was on his own.

"Tori, I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. If you did you would wake up and hug me, tell me you weren't leaving me. You see Tori, we belong together, have since the time we met and raced down that hill on our trycycles and hit that fence. Remember Tori, we both got hurt. We were what 3 years old? Gee, you have always been there for me. Protected me, and really listened to me. What other girl would do that? You were my first kiss too. Bet you didn't know that. So many first with you. I wont to create more first with you. Proposal, wedding, our first night together, our first baby. The first time I wake up beside you and you smile at me. Good or bad, I want to share them with you. I want to breath the same air as you, share the same space. I want to have the chance to make you happy, to make you my queen. Come back to me Tori. If you have to leave, then take me with you." He watched her after pouring his heart out to her. But she did not move.

From a dark fog, she could hear a voice, she listened to the voice. It made her feel safe, and happy. She listened to the words, spoken with some anquish and such love. They touched her very soul. She knew that voice, it was Dustin. "Where are you Dustin?" She looked around and saw nothing but swirling mist. "Dustin, I am over here!" She began to walk towards the light, and the sound of his voice. She listened to his words.

The nurse came in and checked her vitals, and wrote something down on the chart, and then left the young man sitting there. Dustin could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Dustin?" A soft whisper reached his ears. He turned and a broad smile lite up his face. He jumped to his feet.

"Tori!" He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Dustin, I heard you, I came back, like you ask. I love you. I couldn't leave you."

"You heard me?"

"Yes, I was in a foggy dark place and then I heard your voice, and your beautiful words. I don't wont to be without you either." She reached up and he gently bent down and hugged her. They were unaware that by the glass window stood their friends, who were smiling broadly and giving each other high fives.

A week later Tori was out of the hospital, and feeling good. Tonight Dustin had invited her out to dinner. He had picked a french restaurant. One that Tori had not gone to before. She had gone out and bought a special dress, a pale blue silk dress, that fit her like a second skin from her shoulders to her hips and then flowed to her feet. Her shoulders were bare. She had put her hair up, and small ringlets came down by her ears.

Dustin was getting dressed, he was all thumbs. Hunter had tied his tie and made sure he had the little jewelry box, and his wallet. Then shooed him out the door. Dustin held six roses, in the colors of yellow and pale blue. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to Toris apartment. He stood there for a moment and checked himself, he thought he looked good. He hoped Tori thought so. He rang the doorbell,and waited.

The door opened and he stared. "Sweet! I mean you are beautiful Tori." She smiled at him and took his hand led him inside.

"You look yummy yourself." He did too. He had dressed to the 10s and she found herself wanting to undress him. Don't...even..go...there...Tori. She turned pink at her thoughts. She reached up and kissed him. He returned her kiss, and pulled her close to him. He deepened the kiss, and he found himself wanting to pick her up and carry her to her bed, and make love to her all night. He blushed, he shouldn't be thinking that way. Not yet. He had no rights to her, he would protect her from himself. Cold shower later, many cold showers.

"Dustin, when are we supposed to be there?" He glanced at his watch.

"In a half hour, guess we better hurry." He held out his arm for her, and she slipped her hand in. She reached up and wiped a smear of lipstick on the side of his mouth.

The restaurant was dimly lit, and there was a band playing soft romantic music. Candles burned on the tables, and the smells coming from the kitchen made Toris mouth water. She was hungry. Dustin, watched her as they waited for their food. I hope I do this right. He stood up, and leaned down and lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'll be back in a minute, going to ask for a song." She nodded and picked up her water glass for a sip. He moved over to the bank, and whispered something.

Suddenly she heard the music start, and she knew the song. It was one of her favorites. A love song. Then a voice began to sing. In surprise she turned, and there on stage was Dustin, with a microphone in his hand looking right at her. She never knew he could sing like that. She smiled up at him, as the words washed over her. He just smiled and kept singing the words that spoke from his heart. There was no one else in the room but them, everyone and everything had vanished for them.

When he returned to his seat, Tori had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful, Dustin." He took her hand in his. The waiter came at that moment, and he had a small cake, and he put it before Tori. Tori looked at it. In small writing, it said..will you marry me? in the middle was a diamond ring. Tori looked up at Dustin, and she had the brightest smile, he had ever seen on her face. He got out of his chair, and went down on one knee by her chair, taking her hand in his.

"Tori, the first and last love of my life, will you marry me?" Tori took a deep breath, and she nodded. He picked out the ring from the cake, and he placed it on her finger.

"Yes!. I will marry you. I love you so much Dustin." She stood up as he did. She moved quickly and flung herself in his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They did not hearing the clapping around the room, or the murmurs about first love.


	6. Dustins good intentions

NOTE: sorry about the delay, computer problems. Can't write often. Thanks for the reviews.

Dustin and Tori were walking on the beach, lit by moonlight. Both had their shoes in one hand, While their other hands were busy around the others waist. Tori had never thought that she would ever feel this good. Never thought she would find a love like this, and with her best friend, now turned future husband.

They knew each other better than anyone, faults and all, and still love had blossomed, and she knew it could withstand the riggers of everyday life. Both good and bad, it didn't matter so long as they were together. She glanced up at Dustin, seeing his warm dark eyes on her. He smiled, his full lips curling so enticingly. Tori returned that smile, as a dark head lowered and those lips touched her setting her afire. She moved into his arms, losing herself in the kiss.

So sweet, thought Dustin. As he kissed his lady, his future wife. That was scary, a wife, and it was Tori. She felt so fine in his arms, so warm. He felt himself responding to her eager kisses, and her body pressed so tightly to his. No, no, must not. Must control myself, no matter how hard it is. He thought of her body, and his imagination took over, filling in what he didn't know. That made it worse for him. He groaned.

Dustin broke away, his breathing rapid. "Tori, I am going to take you home." Tori looked at him with hooded lids, only a touch of blue showing. She lowered her arms reluctantly. Her lower lip sticking out, and one hand was lightly touching the skin revealed in his open shirt. When did that get open he thought. "I am trying to be good, Tori. You don't make it easy."

"Dustin, I love you. I don't want to wait, I want you." Dustin ran his hand through his hair.

"Tori, my love. I want you too, but I promised to wait. Though it will kill me."

"Can I convince you otherwise?"

"No, I want to be alive for the wedding. I will walk you to your door, then go." He took her hand and led her across the beach to her apartment complex. He lived in the same building, but different floor.

"Okay, darling." She smiled at him. They walked to the building and entered the very brightly lit hallway. They took the steps to the second floor, then down the hall past the Bradley brother's apartment. She removed her key and turned it in the lock.

"Night Tori." He turned and she put her hand on his arm.

"Dustin?" She pushed the door open. "I trust you, you would never hurt me. Never desert me now, or later. I need you more than I ever needed anyone or anything in my life. I have wondered......(she blushed)... imagined but I don't know. Thought about us. You."

"Tori, I have too. You will never know how often I have had to go take a cold shower in the middle of the night. I have a good imagination but I doubt it is good as you really are. I want you. I need you. Only you. My first, my last." He moved over to her, looking down into her eyes. Seeing all he could ever want promised there. He pulled her to him, his lips capturing hers. He swept her up into his arms, and shutting the door with his foot, and carried her to her bedroom. At least he had tried he thought.

Next morning Tori woke to the sun peaking through the window. She blinked and stretched, her hand hitting something. She glanced over and blushed when she saw Dustin lying there, a bit of satin sheet just managing to cover a certain area. She pulled the sheet up covering herself. Then she noticed Dustin was watching her, a warm satisfied smile on his face. He pulled her close, and gave her a warm kiss.

"Morning beautiful surfer girl."

"Morning, handsome moto boy."

"You alright? Anything I can get you?" She smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. Then leaned over and kissed the dimple in his chin.

"I'm okay."

"Last night was .... I can't describe it. But wow, and its for ever for us. I love you."

"Dustin, I love you too. Yes it was fantastic.You were fantastic." He pulled her close, a big smile on his face. Their lips met, silk sheets rustled, as the doorbell rang...


	7. fixing Sensai's mistake

Dustin looked at Tori and groaned. He jumped up grabbing his clothes and shoes and ninja streaked into the living room with a blanket. Tori got up grabbed her night shirt, and headed out her room into the living room. As she passed the sofa she looked down at Dustin lying there, fully dressed, and looking dead to the world. She smiled at the sight as she went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Tori found Shane, Hunter and Blake standing there. All rushed in, with huge smiles on their faces. "Come on Tori, did he ask you last night?"

"What did you say?"

"I see Dustin didn't leave."

She looked at them in order... "Yes, I will, and he did. We sat up watching tv last night." At that moment Shane went over and shook the sofa, Dustin sat up, groggy and wiping his eyes and yawning. The Bradley boys gave her a hug, and Shane just smiled.

"Dude, what's going on? A earthquake? "Then he glanced around the room. "What did I miss, breakfast?"

"No, bro. We are going to eat at ops, Cams cooking breakfast. Remember we have to go in today early?" Said Hunter. Dustin threw the blanket back over the back of the sofa and got up, stretching. "Congratulations buddy, you caught the girl. Happy for you."

"Yeah, wish ya the best, you know that." Said the second Bradley.

"Thanks bros, I am happy." Tori just tuned them out, as she noticed what she was wearing.

Ah guys, if you give me a few minutes to change I will drive us. Can't go like this." She left the guys in the living room, and went to change. As Dustin folded the blanket, he hoped he had fooled the guys, didn't want anyone thinking badly of Tori. Or making jokes about her either, or they would answer to him.

Cam had been a slave driver, having made them work in the hot sun most of the day. The hot clothes didn't help. Sensei came around hopping on heads when he wanted to get their attention. At lunch time all collapsed on their cushions, and sipped their drinks. Sensei walked up and down the table looking at them.

"Children, you need to work harder, and play less if you wish to beat Lothar. I have been lax with three of you, before this happened I know. I wish to remedy that now. Extensive training daily."

He turned to the Bradley's, studying them closely. "You were right Hunter, when you said that the winds should have been better trained, they should have been able to stand up to you as equals. As some of my other ninja could have done. It is to my shame that they are less than they could be. You two do not need the amount of training. I will ask that you work with Cam to help finish their training."

Both boys looked shocked at the Sensei. The three wind students sat there with their mouths open. "Will you do this?" Both boys looked at their teammates, and then nodded.

"But Sensei..." But the small Ginea pig just hopped away after shaking his head. All sat in silence for a time. Before Blake broke the silence.

"I don't get it. Why us? I mean we were being mean when we said that."

"I think I could train them myself, but my father wishes this."

"He is right you know." All turned to Tori.

"Next he will make someone else leader."

"We aren't fully trained, its our fault, not taking it seriously enough before. Shane, usually the strongest one is the leader. I hate to say it but that would be Hunter."

"I don't get it, is this the twilight zone?

"No, Dustin it isn't. We need to be better, to win the war. Whatever it takes." All nodded. Except Shane who was angry, and his eyes shooting daggers at Hunter. But there was no victory in the eyes that looked back, but sadness.

Tori was sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash gently against the shore. Hunter came and sat down beside her, and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Tori, its peaceful here with no one around."

"Yeah, but still can't think." She turned and looked at Hunter, and he saw the hurt there.

"I am sorry Tori, I never thought those comments Blake and I made so long ago would come back and bite us. The three of you are good fighters, you haven't had the years that Blake and I have in training, that's all. You are really good for only a years training. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Thanks, Hunter. But you were right. We do need more training, and it was embarrassing to be beaten by the two of you. I mean three against two?"

"Hey, off day. If this is going to hurt our friendship, then we wont do it. It's up to you guys." He gave her his crooked half smile.

"It's okay Hunter, we can learn some things from you. Couple of days and I can whip your butt." Hunter looked into her eyes, as she smirked at him.

"Yeah, anytime little girl." He smiled at her, and watched her smile return. He gave her a one armed hug.

That night Tori was sitting in front of the tv, eyes half open. Every few minutes they would close and she would jerk them back up. She ached everywhere. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"what's up dude? Ah that's not right. How are you my sweet?"

"Dustin? Hi darling, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, I wish you were here, I need a massage. I hurt everywhere, even my hair, man." Tori smiled.

"Well if I was there, you would have to give me one. I hurt to. Tomorrow we do it all over again."

"Tori,.... about last night...." Tori was suspicious.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I didn't say anything to the guys or anything. I wanted you to know. It's just between us. Now you can never get rid of me."

"Who said I wanted to? Thanks Dustin for being a gentleman. I was worried that they would start teasing me, or giving me looks."

"Not when I am around they wont. Those dudes don't suspect a thing. I am going to bed, but wanted to call you and tell you I love you, and will dream about you tonight." Tori loved to listen to his soft voice, she imagined his smile, eyes and his body.

"I love you to, Dustin. Now and always. See you in my dreams.....good night." She hung up and smiled. Getting up she stretched and then frowned over the muscles complaining, and headed to bed with visions of a certain dark haired ninja clearly in her mind.


	8. the little things he does

Thank you for the kind reviews, glad some are enjoying this story. I wish there were more about these two. Has any of you noticed how much these two touch on the show? It's where I got the idea for them getting together.

Tori had just gotten out of the bubble bath and gotten into her robe when the doorbell rang. She quickly wrapped her hair in a fluffy towel and headed to the front room. Looking through the peep hole she smiled, and unlocked the door.

"Babe!" Dustin pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. Then he pulled away and held out a handful of daisies to her. She took them and leaned and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, Dustin. I love them." She carried them towards the kitchen to find something to put them in. Dustin sat down on the sofa, and waited for her to return. When she did, she sat down beside him, and looked at him, seeing the tired look, and the worn out expression in those very expressive eyes. How she loved him, and couldn't imagine ever being without him. She leaned and pulled something from beneath the sofa. She handed the bag to Dustin, who's eyes lit up.

"Gummy bugs, with the liquid center!" He tore them open, and grabbed one and threw it into his mouth, chewing. "Yum, I love these man!" She just smiled at him, and thought how disgusting those things looked, for they oozed red liquid that looked like blood when you bit them. Yuck, but he liked them so she bought them.

"Yeah, you eat those while I change clothes. Soda in the fridge, or juice." He nodded and headed towards the kitchen as she walked back into her room to change. Ten minutes later she came back in, and saw Dustin, sitting there playing a Nintendo game. He turned as she came in, and he turned off the game, getting to his feet. He came over to her, and took her in his arms.

'Um, you smell nice, better than pizza." Tori burst out laughing, and Dustin just looked at her.

"Thanks Dustin, that is sweet." She found herself drowning in his soft brown eyes, she loved his long lashes. She could hear her own heartbeat as he held her. The only sound in the room was hearts speaking to one another, in the only language they understood.

Dustin stood looking down at her, she fit just right in his arms. Those eyes so full of love looked up at him. He felt so protective of her, nothing was too big a sacrifice for her.

"Dustin?" Her voice soft as she spoke. He smiled as he saw her looking hungrily at his lips.

"Tori?"

"Can we just go order out and watch a movie? I am too tired to go out."

"Sure, no problem, I am wiped myself. I will order something while you pick out a movie." Tori smiled and went to her video cabinet to see what she had, something new. Ah just the thing, something scary to keep them away long enough to eat.

Tori sat next to Dustin, her eyes wide watching the screen in the dark room. Popcorn everywhere. Dustin had an arm around her shoulders. She had turned slightly sideways and had her head on his shoulder, one hand clutching his shirt. She would hide her head when it got to scary for her, and Dustin would just hug her more tightly. He was thinking they should watch more of these movies.

On the tv the girl was running in the woods, when a monstrous thing comes from behind a tree, and jumps at her, raising a machete, screams fill the room. Tori jumps and lands in Dustin's lap, and he laughs, and Tori puts her arms around him. He just pulls her closer, and their eyes met and then their lips.

A few minutes later Tori pulls away slightly, embarrassed about being so scared. Such a chicken when it came to scary movies. The movie was forgotten, some time during the kiss, it had gone off leaving a blank screen.

"Dustin, will you stay with me tonight? Just sleep with me, hold me? I am so tired, and I have missed you so much. Just to sleep, if I weren't so tired you wouldn't get off so easy, mister." Dustin smiled at her, and then yawned.

"I would love to, to wake up with you in my arms in the morning, to dream with you tonight. Come on sleeping beauty, lets go to bed." He stood up stretching and held out a hand to her, helping her up. The two turned off the living room lights as they went through the door to the bedroom, softly closing it behind them.

-

Next morning Dustin woke up to something touching his chest. Opening his eyes he saw it was Tori, who ran tiny kisses onto his chest. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Morning sleepy head." She had that look in her eye, and Dustin knew the meaning.

"Come here my beauty, let me show you how precious you are to me." He pulled her closer, seeing her teddy revealing some of her creamy skin. As she leaned over him, he looked down. His heart skipped a beat. "I love you so much, now and always. Now if I could just teach you to moto cross."

"I love you to Dustin, my dream lover. She reached down and began to touch him, almost sending him out of the bed. His hands began to explore her, as well as his lips. "You are huge, never would have known. I am so glad you are all mine." She whispered to him, as he blushed, and then wanted to crow. She thinks that? He thought, wow!

"You are perfect, my sweet ginger snap." Tori turned and looked at him oddly. Oh well. This time their lips meet and the world exploded, as time past, and the bed broke.

A few hours later Tori awoke again, and found herself alone, but she smelled something wonderful cooking, breakfast. Looking at the clock she realized it was eleven o'clock. But who cared, anything would taste wonderful if it was shared with Dustin. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Inside she found a card there on the mirror. She took it and opened it. There was a love poem, and a tiny rose bud pressed inside. She pressed it to her heart, with a contented smile on her puffy lips.

When she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, she saw Dustin at the stove. Just putting food onto the two plates he had on the counter. He turned and smiled at her over his shoulder. He was dressed in jeans and a yellow muscle shirt. Looking closely at him, she saw a dark spot on his neck...did she do that? Put a hickey on his neck? Did he leave any on her? She couldn't remember doing that.

"Sleep well, dude?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Like a baby, don't know why though." He placed a plate before her and then held out the chair for her to sit down.

"We do have to go in to ops in less than an hour. We overslept." Dustin made a face.

"Couldn't we like, call in sick or something? You could say measles, or something."

"No, can't do that. Got to go in, the training is going so well. Look how much better we are doing against the monsters that Lothor is throwing at us. Hunter and Blake don't feel like they have to watch over us as they did. More equal now."

"Yeah, I know. But I'd rather spend it with you, and not fighting." He nuzzled her neck, then lightly blew in her ear. She wiggled and turned and that was when his lips caught hers. Breakfast forgotten.


	9. Sick

Thank you so much for your reviews. I am blushing. You really like it?

The training that day had been rough, it had been raining all day. They had practiced in the rain, and were covered in it. But the fights were more even than ever before. Tori felt a bit blah, and not as steady on her feet as she usually was. She was so glad when Sensei called them inside for bowls of hot soup, sandwiches and cold juice.

The boys were laughing, as they discussed moto cross and some girl who had come into storm chargers the other day. Tori just ignored them all. She moved to the back rooms, and to a shower, picking up her bag on the way. A hot shower would be so nice. She walked into the large bathroom, and turned on the shower, and turned and looked at her face in the mirror. The room began to spin, and the floor came up and slapped her on the head. The lights went out and she lay there, in the room filling with steam.

"You boys need to shower first. Make it quick so you can eat your lunch. Then take the rest of the day off, you have all earned it. Just hope Lothor will not interfere." The boys grumbled good naturedly, as they grabbed their bags and headed down the hall, in search of showers. Their were two showers, and one was occupied. They could hear the water running. They would take turns.

Cam banged on the door. "Tori, hurry up, we need to get our showers too." No reply, and he waited. Blake went into the other bathroom, and the others stood waiting for a bathroom door to open. "Tori?" Still no reply. Dustin, looked over, and suddenly he moved quickly to the door.

"Tori, I am coming." He turned the knob, and when it didn't open. He struck it a blow and it swung open. There Tori lay on the now damp floor. He ran to her. "Tori!" He gently picked her up into his arms, and left the bathroom. He took her to the front room, laying her on a pallet, with Cam right behind him. The others had forgotten any ideas of showers, and were tagging along.

Cam looked at her, took her pulse. "Tori?" He grabbed a smell salt that his father held in his tiny paw and broke it and held it beneath her nose. Her nose wrinkled and then she began to move.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Dustin. She probably got over heated too soon, after the cool dampness outside." Dustin was not convinced, as he sat next to her, holding her hand. His expression serious.

Tori opened her eyes, and looked at the concerned faces above her."What happened?"

"You fainted dude."

"No. I don't faint."

"Well you did. You scared me to death, don't do that again." Tori tried to set up and smiled at her fiancé.

"Okay, I will try to remember that. I am fine, don't worry. Hey I didn't get my shower." Cam pushed her back down on the pallet. Dustin watched the others head off to the showers.

"You just stay right there, rest. I will have one of the boys bring you some food." Cam left the couple there, as Dustin sat watching her, and it made Tori uneasy.

"I am fine, don't worry."

"yeah, right."

Tori did get her shower, and her food. Then Dustin had taken her home. She lay on the sofa, all comfy with a soft blanket and pillow watching a soap opera while Dustin was in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone very softly. She could not hear what was being said.

"Well?" She ask when he came back in and sat down in the chair near her. "What was that all about?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes soft, and full of concern.

"I just ask Kelly for the afternoon off. I want to be here with you. Take care of you." Tori smiled at him, and wanted to kiss him so badly and hold him close.

"I wont break, I am fine. You don't need to miss work for me." Dustin just shook his head, and reached out and caressed her cheek.

"So not happening. I am staying here all night. If you are good, I will let you read some of my comic books, I have some in my bag." Tori smiled even brighter, and put her hand over his, then pulled it close to her lips and kissed the palm.

"I love you."


	10. one plus one equals?

Dustin had a small electric motorcycle race set on the table. He and Tori were racing around the small track, and though he wanted to win he wouldn't. He watched Tori, nibbling on her bottom lip as she concentrated on her blue motorcycle. His yellow one was in the lead, he just wished it had jumps to make it better. Good thing the Bradley's weren't here, he would lose big time.

"Tori, want something to eat?"

"No, Not thirsty. Why does my bike keep running off the track and crashing?"

"Don't speed up when you come into the turns, then it wont." She glanced up at him and smiled, as her bike jumped the track again. She put down the controller and sighed. "Oh well, not my day."

"Too wet to go to the beach, and I want you to rest. I could go rent a movie." He put his arm around her waist and hugged her, kissing her on the top of the head. She put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You are so sweet, Dustin. I don't know what I would do without you." To Dustin's horror, she burst into tears.

"What is wrong?"

"What if something happened to you? And that little guy on the motorcycle fell and hurt himself." Dustin almost smiled at that one, but keep it hidden. What the heck was wrong with her? She was not acting like herself. Tori wasn't the type to cry over nothing.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. That little guy, he is fine too." Tori looked up at him, and he wiped the tears away gently.

"See even the clouds are crying, they are worried too about you." Dustin shook his head and held her tightly. Man what was he to do, something was really wrong with her. He just didn't know what it could be. She cried into the front of his shirt, wetting it up.

"Tori, how about we go read those comic books?" She stopped crying and looked up and a small smile brightened her face.

"Okay, remember when we were kids, and we couldn't wait to get the new ones at that little store down the street? "Dustin nodded and followed her to the living room, where she was going through his bag, looking for the comics.

Tori was lying down taking a nap as Dustin sat in the living room. he had the tv on, but kept it low. He was watching a soap opera, he had to know what happened to Shaun, was he going to get away from Jan. What was going to happen on the new Salem island? He had missed it yesterday. He was on the phone talking to Hunter.

"Hunter, I got a problem here."

'What is it bro, maybe I can help."

"It's Tori, she is acting strange. I think she might need a doctor."

"Is she sick from being in the rain?"

"No, it's not that. She is acting weird. We were racing that motorcycle set, and she cried over the little man falling off his bike, then started crying on her fear that something might happen to me. Then said the clouds were crying too." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"That doesn't sound like Tori to me. But you know her better than I do. But I don't understand girls at all. What guy does? Maybe its that time of the month or something."

"I hadn't thought of that. Maybe. I will take her to the doctor tomorrow if she isn't any better."

""Good idea, if I can help with anything let me know, say hi to Tori for me. Later dude." Dustin hung up, and sat there wondering.

Tori got up and went into the living room, and leaned over and kissed Dustin. She was smiling at him. He got up and started towards the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Eat? I think some liver and onions, potatoes, pickles and some sardines." Dustin wrinkled up his nose at what she wanted. He was glad she couldn't see it.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, doesn't that sound good?" Not to him it didn't. She didn't even like liver. But he went to the freezer and began searching. Tori was differently not herself at all. He moved about the kitchen actually not making a mess, as he cooked.

Tori came into the kitchen about twenty minutes later fanning herself. She suddenly got dizzy and swayed on her feet, and Dustin grabbed her as small lights flickered in her vision.

"Tori?"

"Fine, just moving to fast." She moved to the table and sat down, watching him. He was worried, and his concern was growing. The smell of frying liver and onions filled the kitchen. Suddenly Tori jumped to her feet and ran out, headed towards the bathroom. Dustin watched her run. Suddenly he turned off the stove, and a big smile came across his face. He knew what was wrong, he had his answer. Though Tori might kill him when she realized the truth.

When Tori returned to the kitchen a little pale, Dustin was still smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"Tori, sweetie. I want to take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"I don't need a doctor." She gave him a dirty look.

"I think you need to see one. Dude you have all the symptoms....."

"Symptoms of what? Flu?" Dustin shook his head.

"You are pregnant, we are going to have a baby." Tori looked at him as if he had turned into a monster before her eyes.

"Don't... even go....there!" She stood up, and he did too. He stood close to her, looking down at her. His eyes so full of love it brought tears to her eyes.

"Too late."

"Dustin, we are so young, and not married yet." He put one hand on her cheek stroking it.

"We are young, we are getting married, remember? I love you, and any child you give me will be the greatest kid in the world." Tori smiled at him, and put a hand to her stomach.

"A baby, ours. A little ranger, who will it be like?"

"Well Tor, I hope it looks like me, and has your brains. You know I am not that smart."

"Dustin, you are so smart. Sometimes you are the smartest one of us all. You just do it differently, and anyone lucky enough to have you a part of their lives are extremely lucky. All your friends know it." Dustin hugged her close, and said a little prayer for his blessings.

"So we are going to speed up the wedding, how about at the end of the week? Can't keep this a secret, either."

"As long as you are the man I am marrying I don't care if its in five minutes. Now everyone will know we didn't wait."

"Who cares, they are our friends. Anyone else can get over it." Dustin went to the phone, and began dialing, he had plans to make. Tori went over the stove and started cooking again, just as the smell hit her and sent her running.


	11. chapel of love

Tori is singing along with an old record. "we're going to the chapel and we're going to get mar....ried. Going to the chapel of love." The doorbell interrupted her singing, as she skipped over to answer the door. Opening the door, she saw Dustin, with a arm full of flowers, and a bag of groceries. He kissed her over the bag.

"Hey babe, I heard you singing. I know that song, your mom used to play that, with all those other oldies."

"Yeah, it fits today don't you think?" She smiled and took the flowers from him. Daisies and other wild flowers. "Been to the forest to collect flowers I see. I love them." Dustin just smiled, listening to the record playing. He took the groceries into the kitchen and began to put the stuff away. Tori was filling everything with flowers, as she hummed along.

"Tori, we have two hours before we are supposed to be on the beach for the ceremony. Aren't you going to start getting ready? I am going to go up to my apartment and change." Tori turned to him, and it suddenly dawned on her.

"I lost track of time, it can't be that late." She glanced at her watch and saw that she had under two hours to be ready. She went over to Dustin and led him to the door and pushed him out of it. "I will see you later, now go. You will make me late." Dustin just shook his head and smiling went to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

D/T .............................. T/D

Dustin walked in and saw the rest of the guys already there, in various states of dress. "Where have you been? Groom late for his wedding?"

"No, man. I just went and got some flowers and some food for Tori."

"Ah, he went to get her some food? She is hungry?" Dustin looked at Shane and frowned.

"No, for later. So I can cook her breakfast in the morning. Lots of flowers to make her smile while she gets ready. I wouldn't run out on her, not my Tori."

"We know you have it bad, bro. Shane is just teasing you. Don't worry about it. Now get in your room and shower and change. I'll help you with your tie."

"Oh yeah, right. Thanks Hunter." Dustin left the living room to go and change. The last time in the apartment. Shane was moving into the academy, and the apartment was going to be relet.

"Hey I hope I handle it as well as he is so far. I think I would be more nervous." Cam said as he fiddled with his tie.

"Well any guy would be. I guess it's easier if you have known the bride for all of your life. What secrets or bad habits are left?"

"Shut up lil bro. I think it's sweet. At least you would know you would get along. You wouldn't find out later that the person you married isn't who you thought they were."

"Yeah you are right. Have you thought about their kids. What would they be like?"

"Depends who they take after."

"I think they will be find either way. Maybe a little like Dustin, could be worse. Dustin is a good man." All nodded. Twenty minutes later Dustin came out dressed, in a pale suit, with a yellow shirt and tie. He didn't seem nervous at all.

"Well guys are you ready to go? Oh yeah Cam, aren't you supposed to give the bride away? Go on dude, go get my bride. Oh and don't lose her on the way." Cam smiled and for a moment he had forgotten it.

"Okay, I will go down and get here, meet you there." He left and the other guys put on their jackets and walked out the door.

D/T ...................................................T/D

The sea was lapping at the shore, and the sound was both wild and soothing at the same time. The sun was fixing to set, and a soft breeze was blowing. The priest was there waiting. Dustin stood there waiting, and the others stood to one side and watched. Dustin liked everyone and couldn't chose a best man.

The music started and Tori came across the sand on the arm of Cam. Dustin stopped breathing. She was a vision in the off the shoulder cream gown she wore. At the bottom was soft pale blue ocean waves. Tiny delicate rose buds made a crown for her hair that hung in curls around her shoulders.

She walked to him, and took his hand. They turned to the preacher. "We are gathered here today......"

D/T ...................................................T/D

After the wedding everyone was celebrating. A cookout, with all their favorite foods. Not even Lothor interrupted the party. All was going well till Tori, upon smelling the onions someone had put on some burgers reached her, and sent her running to the rocks. Everyone looked at Dustin.

"Dustin?"

"What? Too much excitement?" All shook their heads. "Too much soda?"

"Dustin, is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No bros, nothing at all. I mean we weren't keeping our pregnancy a secret." All mouths dropped open. "Ah oh. She is going to kill me." Dustin glanced at where Tori was standing.

'Baby?" Ask Cam.

"You and Tori?"

"No, me and Lothor." Said Dustin with a angry look. "What is so hard to believe? Think I am such an air head, that I can't do anything right? Perhaps an air head like me shouldn't be allowed to have kids?"

"No, that's not it, Dustin. We were just surprised. You already surprised us with the wedding, now this. We are happy for both of you." Dustin smiled.

"Thanks, I just thought..."

"We know, but Dustin you are family. We are on your side, remember that. We are going to have a niece of nephew." Tori came back and heard them.

"Dustin, you told them?" Everyone turned to her and came over and gave her hugs.

"Congratulations little moma." Tori just smiled and returned the hugs.


	12. a ride in the country

A/N: Okay another chapter. After this vacation time, for a while. Going searching for some good fanfic with my two favorite couples listed. Dustin/Tori, and Hunter/Tori. Plus to write for some of my other favorites......

Summary: Months have past, and Tori is big as a house. She glows with beauty so Dustin says. He is happy with the upcoming birth, and he has taken Lamaze classes with her. Now what could possibly happen on a little outing in the country on a nice day?

Tori had awakened early that day, and cleaned the house. Dustin had gotten up and noticed his wife had plenty of energy and for some reason decided the house was dirty. So he helped her clean it. She cooked breakfast, and complained that her back was bothering her, it had for weeks now. He thought she looked so cute in her maternity clothes.

"Tori, I have an idea." She turned to him, and put her hand to her stomach.

"What?"

"Lets go get some KFC and some pizza and go for a picnic in the country. Just the two of us, and we can enjoy the beautiful day." Tori smiled at went over to hug her husband. He put his arms around her, and held her gently, afraid he might hurt her or the baby.

"Yeah, lets do that. But I want some ice cream first." He nodded, and knew they would stop at dairy queen to get some. Anything for her. He moved to the bedroom to get a blanket and a pillow. Then the cooler, he would pick up some juices and water on the way. He looked at Tori.

"Do you need anything else, sweater, fan?" Tori just smiled at him. Took his arm and they left the apartment.

The ride had been a good idea, the car was packed with food and drink, soft music played on the radio. Good for the baby Dustin had said. He had read all the books. Tori sat there with a smile on her face. Dustin was smiling too, and feeling proud of his little family.

They stopped at the lake, and Dustin carried everything to a nice shady spot. He laid the blanket out, and helped Tori to sit, before getting everything else. He put the pillow behind her back. Tori felt so lucky to have him, for her husband.

Every now and then a fish would jump in the water. It hurt her eyes to look at the water, as the sun reflected off of it. Dustin sat there beside her, watching her with a indulgent, loving smile. Dustin peeled her a grape and offered it to her. She took it and ate it, since she had found out she was pregnant she couldn't stand the skin on the grape. But her man was more than willing to take the time to peel them for her. The silence didn't bother either of them, as they felt comfortable with it. There was no need to always talk.

Tori grew tired from the heat, and found her eyes getting heavy. Dustin seeing this, pulled the pillows, out. He patted his lap and Tori lay her head in it. He gave her a pillow to go between her knees, taking the pressure off her back. Then he used the smaller one for her head. He began to rub her head gently, and watched her close her eyes.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, when she woke suddenly with a pain. She moaned and sat up, and Dustin was watching her with a concerned look.

"Tori?"

"I don't know, Dustin. I must have had a nightmare." Dustin shook his head, and pointed at her. She looked down and her pants were soaked. Oh no....she was in labor. She doubled over with a sharp pain, and gritted her teeth. Dustin held her, rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. Finally she sat up, taking a deep breath. It hit again.

"Tori, we aren't going to make it to the hospital. I will have to deliver our baby." Tori looked at him, and nodded. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed.

"It hurts so much, Dustin." He gave her a hug, and kissed her head.

"I know babe, but it will be over soon. I am here, and we will do this together." When her pain eased, he ninja streaked to the car and got out the suitcase he had packed months ago, and brought it back. Opening it, he took out the babies things, and the emergency kit he put in there, for just such a thing. Good thing too.

Tori looked at him, and saw what he was doing. He was far calmer than she was. What a man she thought. Her man, and no one else's. Another pain hit her, and she came onto her knees, doubled over. That really hurts, she thought. Dustin watched her as he arranged the things.

Dustin then came over to her, and helped her lay on her back, he got the blanket he brought along and covered her with it. He gave her the cassette player he had turned on. It played the tape that was supposed to help in child birth, hypnotic. Subliminal messages on it. Tori listened and did her breathing.

"Thats right, Tori. Breath, in and out, don't push yet." Tori listened to Dustin's voice, following the directions as best she can...


	13. delivery

A/N: okay a little early on the update. Now before you read, what do you think Tori will have a boy or girl? Then see if you are right.

Dustin sat on his heels, his hand shook and he was scared. He smiled not wanting to worry Tori, but he was afraid for her, and the baby. What if he messed up? He remembered all the books, and that yucky video he had seen. He looked at Tori's face and he could almost feel her pain. Like he had had the morning sickness, and the cravings right along with her. In fact his stomach ached, now.

"Tori, now on the next contraction you push." She looked at him with a strange crazy look in her eye. She smiled.

"Dustin come here." Dustin didn't move from the bottom near her legs. He had a feeling it wouldn't be safe there. She reached out to him.

"No, try to relax between contractions, think of something nice."

"Yeah, okay. You would do anything for me right?"

"You know I would, I love you."

"Then come here!" She yelled. "So I can rip your ................ off!!" Dustin looked at her, seeing she meant it. "I am so go going to kill you."

"It's the pain talking. You don't mean it."

"Yes I do. You try passing a bowling ball and then tell me it doesn't hurt! Damn you Dustin, it's all your fault."

"Now honey, you love me. It's the pain talking. I would take the pain for you if I could, you know that. Soon we will have our little baby." He smiled at her, she just stuck her tongue out at him, just before she arched her back with another pain. "Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Dustin kept talking softly to her, as he worked. Minutes later he held his child in his hands, a big smile spread across his face. He looked at Tori, who had passed out. The beautiful baby had a full head of slightly curly dark hair, and looked just like Dustin. He worked to clean up the baby, and Tori opened her eyes, and gasp, and grabbed her stomach. Dustin who had wrapped the baby in a blanket, after diapering it. Turned to her.

"Tori?"

"Dustin, it's coming."

"But Tori, we already have our baby."

"What? Then.........aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dustin moved and his mouth opened and his eyes wide, then he smiled. He had to do it all over again. Minutes later he held his second child. The blond hair and fair skin, just like the babies mother. He cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in another blanket. Then he helped Tori.

Tori fell asleep minutes later, as she lay there, in her arms was one of her children, the dark haired one. Big soft expressive brown eyes looked up at her. Dustin was holding the blond one, softly talking to it.

Dustin lifted his wrist and spoke into it. He waited and less than five minutes later his teammates had arrived. All excited, and he shushed them as Tori was sleeping. The guys were surprised as they arrived, seeing Tori lying there, covered up. A small wiggling bundle in her arm, and Dustin holding another one. When the new dad looked at them, they could see the pride in his eyes.

"Hey dudes, I delivered my own kids. How cool is that? I did it, all by myself. Man I didn't think I could do it. But I did." He was smiling so that it looked like his face would split.

"Yeah you did Dustin, so proud of you."

"Yeah Cam is right, you did a good job. Lets see the babies." Hunter moved over to see the baby Dustin was holding.

"Wow, bro. You got twins, that must have been a surprise."

"Yeah, didn't know about that. Tori wanted to hurt me man."

"What do you mean?" Ask Blake.

"She wanted to geld me. Said it was all my fault." All laughed at him, and looked at the sleeping Tori.

"Well what do you think of my son?" He pointed to the blond baby. "My daughter?" He smiled down at the dark haired baby.

"What did you name them?"

"Destiny, and Nicholas."

"Well bro, don't you think we should get your little family to the hospital? "Dustin looked at his family, and extended family and nodded.

"I guess so. Give me a hand?"


	14. soft ninja hearts

Tori awoke to dim lights and the sound of a tv turned down low. She was sore and tired as she turned and saw Dustin sitting there watching tv. Tori reached out and touched his hair. "Dustin?"

"Hey darling, the love of my life. Feeling better?" He was smiling and he radiated happiness. He took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Yes, just needed a nap. How are you?"

"Fine, wired even. I am so proud of us. Can you believe we made such beautiful babies? Then there's the fact that I delivered them myself. Wow, I was thinking maybe I should become a paramedic or something."

"You did great. I'm sorry for what I said out there. I didn't mean it." Dustin looked into her troubled eyes, and leaned and kissed her.

"No worries dude. I know. But next time I think I will let the doctor deliver them." Tori narrowed her eyes.

"Next time?"

"Yeah, these came out so good, I want more. Lots of little kids like us running around. Plenty to send to Ninja academy."

"Ah Dustin, I love you and all. But Lots? A few is enough for me. Okay?"

"Okay Tori, but if you change your mind, let me know." Tori smiled and nodded at him, she just might. After all her babies were the most beautiful ones on the planet.

There was a sudden knock on the door and it opened the reveal the gang. All came with gifts. Each came up and gave Tori a kiss on the cheek and a present. Hunter came first, he held out two tiny motocross outfits, and both new parents laughed. Blake gave them baby bottles and diaper bags with motorcycles and sea shells and dolphins on them. Inside was diapers, wipes and sleepers. Then came Cam and he gave them their first spoons, silver tiny ones.......one with a motorcycle on it and the other waves and fish. Shane, came over smiling and handed them two mini skateboards. Sensei sent them a present too. It was two mini ninja outfits, one earth, one water.

Both parents were happy and were glad to share it with their family. They were all happy and talking when the nurse came in carrying two bundles in her arms. Cameras came out, and as the parents took the babies they flashed. The babies were passed around and more photos took. The mini Tori and Dustin had won the hearts of the ninja. They were lucky they had uncles they could always turn to, and would never be alone.

The End?


End file.
